


Friends With Benefits

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Hunk was fiddling with a sample of the new Altean tech, attempting to reverse engineer it, when someone knocked on his bedroom door. It was close to midnight, which significantly shortened his list of possible visitors, leaving only Pidge – who was busy working on translating some recently acquired intel with Matt – and Lance.





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaladicks_GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladicks_GeekMom13/gifts).



> Here's a request from my friend GeekMom13~  
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> Un-beta'd. Enjoy!!

Hunk was fiddling with a sample of the new Altean tech, attempting to reverse engineer it, when someone knocked on his bedroom door. It was close to midnight, which significantly shortened his list of possible visitors, leaving only Pidge – who was busy working on translating some recently acquired intel with Matt – and Lance.

He sighed and set his work down – he wasn’t getting anywhere with it anyway – and then got up to answer the door.

“Hey there, Sunshine,” Lance greeted. He was leaning heavily against the doorframe, a smirk curling his lips. “Whatcha up to?” he asked as he pushed himself up.

“Nothing much,” Hunk replied, stepping to the side so Lance could enter. “Everything cool, man?”

Lance paused halfway into Hunk’s room and turned around. He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Oh yeah. Totally.”

Hunk liked to think he was good at reading people. And Lance? Well…he was an open book.

“Rough day?” he questioned and Lance nodded. Ever since they took the Earth back, they’d been training every day, always needing to be ready for another attack. And because of this, the paladins didn’t always spend as much time together as they used to, each one honing their own set of skills.

Lance faced away and continued walking. And when he turned around again, he was all smiles. He even laughed as he plopped onto Hunk’s bed, his butt bouncing on the mattress before he settled. “I could really use a pick me up,” he said, his gaze meeting Hunk’s.

There was a silent question in his eyes. And it hung heavily in the air.

Admittedly, it had been a while. Things’d kept them busy – traveling across the universe to save their planet and all. So, they were both a bit hesitant.

But the moment Hunk closed the door and walked over to Lance, they fell back into routine. “You need it tonight?” Hunk asked, voice gravelly.

“I need it real bad,” Lance answered.

It was an arrangement they’d come to back when they were first roommates as cadets. It started as cuddling – a little comfort away from home. They’d both come from very touchy-feely families and sometimes it was nice to sleep next to a warm body.

It escalated from there. As they grew older, they began to…relieve each other’s _stress_ , as it were.

Because simulations were stressful. Target practice was stressful. _Defending the universe_ was stressful. And, more often than not, Hunk would either find himself outside of Lance’s door or the other way around.

It was comforting and, although it made Hunk’s cheeks grow warm when he thought about it later, it felt really good.

“So,” Lance interrupted his thoughts. “You up for it tonight?” His grin faltered. “Cuz if you’re not, I can-”

“I’m up for it,” Hunk assured him, leaning close and causing Lance to fall back onto his bed. He caged him with his arms, one knee coming to press into the mattress beside Lance’s hip. “Just a little out of practice.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance looked up at him with dark, hooded eyes. “You mean to tell me you haven’t been getting it elsewhere, Big Guy?”

Hunk snorted. “We’ve been a little busy.”

“Mhm,” Lance hummed and then reached up to wrap his arms around Hunk’s neck, tugging him closer. “I haven’t either,” he whispered into his ear. “So, I might finish quick the first time.”

The first time. So, this was going to be a long night. Not that Hunk minded in the slightest. It’d been a while since they’d had a chance and he’d been starting to miss it.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Hunk asked, drawing back far enough to look at Lance properly.

Lance bit his bottom lip, grasping the front of Hunk’s nightshirt and hauling him up onto the bed. Hunk let himself be flipped onto his back, his hands automatically coming to rest on Lance’s narrow hips. He felt so small under his hands, but Hunk knew Lance was sturdier than he looked.

“Mind if I ride you?” Lance threw out as casually as if he was asking to borrow a pencil during class or for Hunk to pass the salt. But then again, what they had was very casual. And the idea of Lance, in all his naked glory, fucking himself on Hunk’s cock, well…that would be a sight for sore eyes.

“Sure thing.” Hunk lifted his hand to cup Lance’s cheek. He let his fingers slide down Lance’s neck and chest until they sneaked under the hem of his shirt. He teased the smooth skin there, earning a sweet-sounding sigh from Lance. “I’ve got to get a few things first.”

“Mm-mm.” Lance shook his head, taking Hunk’s hand in his and bringing it around to grip his backside. “I prepped myself before coming over.”

Hunk flexed his fingers, digging into that soft flesh, images of Lance working himself open playing through his mind. “Is that right?”

Lance nodded, catching his lower lip between his teeth again.

“And what were you going to do if I wasn’t in the mood tonight?” Hunk quirked a brow.

Lance smiled then, scooting back just enough to grind their clothed erections together. There was no hiding them beneath the thin fabric of their nightclothes. “But you’re always in the mood,” he teased with a twinkle in his eye.

Hunk huffed and flipped them over, pinning Lance to the bed.

“Hey-” Lance began, but Hunk pressed a finger to his lips.

“I promise I’ll let you ride me,” he swore. “But I missed out on you fingering yourself and that’s just not fair.”

Lance threw his head back with a laugh. “You’re such a dork, man.”

“Listen, we all have our kinks.” Hunk shrugged. “Now, let me eat you out and I’ll consider us even.” He reveled in the full-body shudder that elicited. That was something they both enjoyed. Hunk maybe a little more than Lance.

And they deserved this. After all, it _had_ been a rough day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
